


Inventor

by orphan_account



Category: SMG4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Inventor

"Why do you even try?"

I stared into the blue-clad man's eyes, a confused expression set onto my face.

"What do you mean?" I replied as I carefully watched him attend to the wounds scattered across my left arm.

"You know what I mean." SMG4 looked up at me, slightly tugging on the bandage as I whimpered quietly.

"W-Well…um…" I sighed, thinking. "I guess I just want to be….popular?" I then shrugged and added on, "Infamous?"

"SMG3…" SMG4 sighed and went back to wrapping a bandage around my arm. "Why don't you just give up? Nothing's obviously working." He grunted and securely tied the bandage.

"B-Because…."

I whined and sighed, turning to look away from SMG4.

"Glitch, stop moving." He growled and yanked on the bandage. I whimpered again, squirming a little.

"SMG3, stop it." He commanded me again, and this time I decided it would be best just to stay still.

A few moments passed between us before SMG4 finally spoke up. "You're lucky I'm nice."

"Mhm."

"You'd probably be dead for good if I wasn't around."

"I know." I replied as I continued to watch him attend to my wounds. After I spoke, everything went silent again.

It was a good five minutes before either of us spoke once again, and this time SMG4 asked something rather interesting.

"Where would you be if you hadn't found out about me?"

"Hmmm?"

"What would you be pursuing?"

I gave his question some thought, before finally responding with, "I wanted to be an inventor of some sort...An engineer, probably?…I mean, I've always had interest in working with mechanics." I smiled and tapped the fingers of my good hand against the bench.

He giggled a response as he finished treating my wounds. "Figures. You do tend to work with electronics a lot, from what I've seen."

I hummed and sighed, moving over to make room for SMG4 to sit down. "What about you, glitchy? Where'd you be if you weren't making those stupidly fascinating videos?"

"Homeless." He joked and stood off of the floor, sitting down next to me.

I laughed.

"What? You and me both know that's true." He giggled along with me.

"Who knows, glitchy. Who honestly knows." I yawned and sighed, my fit of laughter dying down. 


End file.
